


My Brother's Best Friend

by SilentSisterNoMore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bestiality, Licking, Male Slash, Other, Sibling Incest, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSisterNoMore/pseuds/SilentSisterNoMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Jon longs for Robb to come to his bed, it's Robb's direwolf Grey Wind who comes for a visit one night.  Grey Wind is friendlier than Jon expects and he takes the opportunity to fantasize that Grey Wind is Robb.  Or is it just a fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story came from--it's a little crazy and I will probably go to hell for it-- but I hope you enjoy it. I apologize in advance if it offends people and I hope I've put enough tags on it. I'm also writing about subjects about which I know nothing so I'm sorry for any descriptions that don't make sense.

Jon Snow was already in bed, curled up under the warm furs, when he heard the slight creak of his door opening. 

He had left his door slightly open, as he always did, in case Arya or Bran had a nightmare or simply wanted a warmer place to sleep, as they frequently did.  Truth be told, he really hoped that one day Robb would be the one to take advantage of his open door and crawl into his bed.  But that had never happened.  Robb never went to Jon’s or anyone else’s bed at night.  They all came to him instead—Jon, Theon, or the younger children—they all sought out the heir of Winterfell’s company and comfort during the cold northern nights. 

* * *

 

On one particularly brutal night a week earlier, Jon had crept into Robb’s room, only to find Sansa, Arya, and Bran all already in bed with their oldest brother. 

_Fuck!_

Robb had smiled broadly on seeing him and laughingly invited him to join them. 

“The more, the merrier, Jon!” 

Jon had no particular interest in competing with three giggling children for his share of Robb’s warmth, but he never could resist that smile.  The chance to hear Robb snore softly in his sleep or to touch him even for a few moments was not something he was willing to pass up.  He crawled in next to Arya, who was delighted to be so warm and snug between her two big brothers.  Robb sat up and reached around her to ruffle Jon’s hair.  Jon felt himself leaning into the touch, willing Robb never to stop.

“Goodnight, brother,” Robb said, before laying back down, immediately to be claimed in embraces from Arya and Bran, who lay on either side of him.  Sansa smiled sweetly at Jon before snuggling closer to Bran on the opposite end of the bed.

Jon knew that there was something wrong about the way he longed to be close to Robb, the way he lived for every look that Robb gave him.  He told himself that his feelings were harmless and unknown to anyone but himself.  Robb was affectionate in a brotherly way, but nothing more.  So he was no threat to Robb, his future as lord of Winterfell, or any marriage alliances he might make.  And there was no real problem if suffered in silence and allowed his fantasies to run wild. 

_Like the one where Robb kissed him instead of ruffling his hair. Or the one where he kissed his way down Robb’s body to claim the prize of his cock in his mouth._

It was all harmless and, therefore, no cause for shame.  He _was_ a little ashamed of how, in the middle of the night, he hugged Arya and rolled them both over so that he could claim the spot right next to Robb.  Since she didn’t wake up even when he turned away from her to curl up against Robb, Jon told himself that there was no harm done.  And he had been rewarded for his minor deception with the feel of Robb’s strong back and firm bottom pressed up against him, so it was worth any little guilt he felt.  Jon had wrapped his arm around that muscled body and buried his face in Robb’s auburn curls, listening to his brother’s even breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, they had woken up still curled up together with his hand placed low on Robb’s belly, so close to his cock that Jon was tempted to reach down and stroke him.  He had wondered how Robb would react if he did that. 

_Would he yell and throw him out?  Or would he moan and arch into his touch?_  

He gently brushed Robb’s belly and listened closely for a reaction from Robb.  He fancied that he heard a slight intake of breath. 

_Was Robb awake?  Should he do it again? Should he kiss his neck?_

He couldn’t believe that he was thinking about these things and prepared to do them even with his little brother and sisters in the same bed.  A kick in his back from Arya, who tended to have very active dreams right before she woke up, broke him out of his reverie. 

“Ouch!”  Jon’s muffled cry caused Robb to twist around and face him, smiling sleepily.

“Good morning, Jon.  Sleep well?”

Jon slowly withdrew his hand from Robb’s body and smiled shyly back. 

“Yes, until Arya started with her donkey impression.” 

Robb ruffled his hand through Jon’s hair and said, “Well, prepare for more bruises.  I’m going to thrash you in the practice yard today, brother!” 

With that, they had gotten out of bed, clambering over various siblings, to start their day.

* * *

 

When he heard his door creak, Jon looked up to see who would come through it.  As always, he prayed for it to be Robb, and without realizing it, held his breath in anticipation.  At first, it appeared that the door was opening on its own, but then Jon realized that Grey Wind was pushing it open with nose.  His heart leapt.

_If Grey Wind was coming into his room could Robb really be far behind?_

He propped himself up on his elbows, waiting.  His own direwolf Ghost briefly looked up from where he was curled up by the fire to acknowledge the entrance of his brother and went back to sleep.  Grey Wind kept moving towards Jon’s bed, but so far there was no sign of Robb.

“Grey Wind, where’s Robb?” Jon asked the direwolf, looking into his yellow eyes for answers.  Grey Wind stared intently back at him.  Jon had a moment of doubt.  “Is something wrong with Robb?”

_What if he was sick and had sent Grey Wind to get help?_  

When Grey Wind jumped onto his bed and lay down on the fur, Jon was relieved.  Robb’s direwolf would never relax that way if there was something wrong with Robb.  He had clearly just come for a visit.  _Damn, Robb!  Why couldn’t he have come instead? Well, at least Grey Wind would bring additional warmth to his bed_ _._   Jon settled back down in his bed and stroked the soft fur on the direwolf’s head as they both lay in bed. 

At some point in the night, Grey Wind burrowed under the furs to lie next to his body, waking Jon up.  Jon hazily acknowledged this and fell asleep again, his face buried in the fur on the back of the direwolf’s neck. 

_Grey Wind should have been Arya’s direwolf, the way he moves around in his sleep._   Indeed, he twisted around so much that his head was now resting on Jon’s belly, buried deep under the furs.  _I hope he’s getting enough air._  Jon lifted the furs up to check on him before dozing off again.

Hours, or perhaps minutes, later Jon slowly awoke to the very strange sensation of hot air on his cock.  It felt warm and delicious and his body arched, seeking more of that warmth.  Suddenly, something rough and wet swipe across his shaft.  Jon sat up abruptly.  _Grey Wind had somehow gotten his muzzle under Jon’s smallclothes and was licking him!_  Jon threw the furs off his body.

“Grey Wind, Stop that!” Jon was equal parts horrified and amused as he quickly pushed the direwolf’s head away from his body.  Grey Wind whimpered in complaint and moved to put his nose back on Jon.

“No, bad direwolf!” Grey Wind gave him a hurt look settled down with his head on his paws. 

 Feeling bad for scolding the direwolf, Jon reached down and gently stroked his head. 

“You’re not a bad direwolf.  You’re just curious about my smell.  It’s okay.” 

He scratched behind Grey Wind’s ear as he’d seen Robb do so many times, eliciting a sort of whimper from the animal, but this time a happy one.  Grey Wind rolled onto his back, offering his belly to be rubbed.  Jon gave him an affectionate rub before reaching down to recover the bed furs. As he jostled everything back into place and covered them both up, he didn’t notice that Grey Wind had once again pressed his head against Jon’s body. 

Until Grey Wind licked him again through his smallclothes.

“Fuck off, Grey Wind.”

Jon moved to push the direwolf away from him, but Grey Wind bared his teeth and growled.  He grabbed the top of Jon’s small clothes in his mouth and ripped them open. 

“Gods!” Jon was astonished and a little terrified at this aggressive behavior.  He glanced desperately at Ghost, who was still lying contentedly by the fire. 

_If he were in any real danger, Ghost would sense it and come to his side…_ But he didn’t, which calmed Jon…a little.

Grey Wind closed his mouth and nuzzled gently against Jon’s now exposed manhood.  Against his will, Jon twitched in pleasure at the touch. 

_How ironic that he couldn’t get Robb to come and just sleep with him, but his direwolf was happy to kiss his cock!_

For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine that it was Robb in the bed with him—Robb’s lips gently pressing against his shaft.  Jon sighed at the idea and relaxed a little. 

Sensing Jon welcoming his touch, the direwolf reached out his tongue and pressed a long, hot swipe on Jon’s cock from base to tip.  Jon shivered and rewarded him with a moan.  Again and again Grey Wind repeated his ministrations, sending jolts of pleasure up Jon’s spine.  As the direwolf sped up his licks, Jon started to writhe against the bed. 

_This was disgusting!  This was unnatural!  He was taking advantage of his brother’s direwolf.  But, Gods, this was the best thing he’d ever felt._  

Imagining that it was Robb doing it instead made it feel even better.  Theon had described (in graphic detail) having his cock sucked by various women of Winterfell, but Jon had never imagined that being orally pleasured could feel so good.  Unfortunately, Grey Wind couldn’t possibly suck him— _could wolves even do that?_ —without the risk of biting him, but his licks were hitting all the right spots on Jon.  The base, the point where there head and shaft met…And when the direwolf pressed his hot tongue against the slit at the head of his cock, Jon arched his back and moaned loudly.  Grey Wind did it over and over until Jon saw stars.  _Don’t. Ever. Stop._

Jon bent his knees, spreading them wide, and placed his feet flat on the bed, giving easier access to his body.  Grey Wind took the hint and started licking his way to Jon’s balls, slathering them with hot saliva.  After worshipping his balls for a few minutes, he went further back, pushing his tongue between John’s ass cheeks, which Jon held apart for his convenience.  One swipe at the puckered hole was all it took to send Jon over the edge. 

“Robb!!!” he cried out as he came on his own belly.  In his bliss, he almost didn’t notice Grey Wind move to come and lick the sticky liquid off his body, as well as stray drops that had fallen on his bed. 

“Good direwolf.” _Pretty fuckin’ fantastic direwolf, actually._

 

Jon woke up rather late the next morning, both exhausted and completely relaxed from the night’s activities.  Grey Wind had snuck out at some point in the night without him noticing.  It dawned on Jon what he had done. 

_He had had sex with an animal!  That was a crime against the Gods and nature!  He really was the bastard that everyone said he was!  Did that really count as sex?  Did that count as losing his virginity?_  He was horrified…but at the same time, he had the horrible feeling he’d do it again…

He hurried down to breakfast, Ghost at his heels, where Robb was just finishing his meal. 

“Good morning, lazy bones!” Robb cheerfully greeted his brother.  “Everyone else has finished already, but I made them keep some food back for you.”

Jon couldn’t look his brother in the eye, but smiled and sat down opposite him.  When his foot hit Grey Wind, who was lying under the table by Robb’s feet, he blushed heavily, and tried incredibly hard to focus on his food.

“Better hurry, Jon.  We have lessons with Maester Luwin this morning.  And we have a subject that you’ll find particularly interesting, I think.”

Jon looked up.  “And what’s that, Robb?”

“Wargs.” 

“What are wargs?” 

Robb casually replied, “Oh, people who can move out of their own bodies and inhabit the bodies of animals. They control all the actions of the animals but maintain their own personality.  I’ve done some reading on it.” 

Jon thought of last night’s encounter.  _What if?_  

Robb moved to get up from the table.  “I’ll see you in the lessons room.  I have to check something in the stable for father.” 

When he reached the door, he turned around.  “Oh, and Starks are believed to have naturally strong warging skills.  I’d love to know what you think.” 

He winked at Jon and walked out the door.

 

 

 

 


End file.
